Untitled Series Part I: Lies and Love
by SwiftDemise
Summary: This is BtVS redone,just about everything is different except most of the main character pairings. This is a Spuffy fic. Think of each part in the series as like a Season, Lies and Love is Season One. Its rated M for now, just in case.
1. Chapter I

**Lies and Love**

**Chapter I**

Orange flames and gray smoke lit up the night sky, mixed with them was the flashing red and blue lights of the police cars, ambulances and fire trucks that crammed the street of the usually quiet Los Angeles suburb.

People crowded behind the yellow police tape and watched as firemen worked to extinguish the flames that were devouring a small white house. Policemen stood along the yellow tape trying to control the crowd, inside the tape a pair of paramedics carried a stretcher from their ambulance and made their way solemnly across the front lawn to where a police officer stood next to a blonde teenage girl who was on the ground, crying over the body of a somewhat older gentleman in a tweed suit.

As the medics heaved the body onto the stretcher the girl rushed forward and hugged it, her own blood and tears staining the white sheet. The policeman that had been standing next to her, gently pulled her away and held the girl as sobs wrecked her body and she sank back to the ground.

A few feet away, a black van pulled up and five men dressed in a cross between SWAT gear and SEALS gear, stepped out. Each of them wore a silver cross around their necks and wore a patch with the letters WCSF in Old English, stitched across their chests. The leader of the group, lifted his right hand and ordered his men to stop, he then continued across the lawn to the girl and the police officer.

The officer took of his hat, "**Can I help you?**"

The leader glanced at the girl then back at the officer before him, "**I'm looking for an Officer James Kelly.**" His voice was rough and had an English accent.

"**That'd be me, I'm Officer Kelly and you are?**"

"**Captain Rowland of the WCSF, your superiors contacted us concerning an SSP. My men and I are here to retrieve her.**"

Officer Kelly nodded and grinned, "**Yeah, yeah, I was expecting a bunch of suits though not the army or whatever you boys are, ya know. Yeah, poor girl just lost everything.**" Kelly pointed to the girl crying in the grass, "**When we got the 911 call from her neighbors, her profile came up with that SSP thing and I was told to keep an eye on her til you boys showed up, I feel real bad for her and all but she sure got a strange name ya know, It's uh-B something, Buffy! Yeah that's here name, real strange name in my book.**"

Captain Rowland nodded, "**Yes well, thank you for your assistance, this girl is our top priority right now.**"

"**It was no problem at all Cap'n, hey are you British, you've got an accent, really neat, I never met a Brit before ya know.**"

Rowland signaled his men to collect the girl and smiled politely at the officer, "**The WCSF is a strictly England based operation, though we have people in many different countries. I doubt you will ever encounter another member again, as we are some what of a private organization.**"

The girl screamed and cried as the men, held firmly to her arms and carried her to the van; Captain Rowland excused himself from the officer and followed his men. As they took her into the van, one of the four injected her with a sleeping serum and nodded at the others to secure her restraints.

Already sitting in the passenger seat, Rowland made a call to his own superiors in England.

"**Summers has been successfully collected and restrained, Yes Merrick is dead, we arrived as they were taking the body away, yes, it was vampires as we thought, the girl seems a bit battered but no serious injuries, must've managed to hide. Yes Sir.**" The other men entered the van, the one driving nodded at Rowland and began driving away from the scene, "**We are just leaving, is her new guardian ready for us to deliver her, I see, We'll hold her until he arrives.**" Rowland sighed and put away his cell phone.

"**Orders Captain, where do take her now?**" the driver asked

"**She'll stay with us for the night, she'll be restrained in the van until tomorrow morning, a woman from headquarters will be by with clothes and a few other things for the girl, then her new watcher will pick her up the next morning."**

"**You sure those restraints will hold a Slayer, Captain.**"

"**The girl has no where to go, her family died two years ago right before she was called; now her watcher is dead. I think she'll be saving what fight that's in her for the vampires.**"

"**Yes, Captain.**"

* * *

**Watcher's Council Special Forces and Special Status Persons**

* * *

**AN**

Hey guys, I'm back….so far.

If any of you are readers of my other fics……I'm so very sorry. I have been busy busy busy and I know keep forgetting to update. But Summer Vacation just started (yay!) and I hope that this summer I can get a few of my unfinished fics done, mainly **Consequences**.

I know a few of you were into **Darkened Angel** but I can't remember where I put my written copy of it so for now I won't be continuing it.

As for **ReWrit**, I was just reading the first chapter and I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I will be getting around to deleting it, sorry guys. I just really think its crap.

And last but not least there is **I'll Protect You**, I do like that one and plan on continuing but I have to get the rest of the Graphic Novels back from wherever I put them. So just sit tight and hang in there.

Now for this New one I am writing, I don't have a title for it yet.

It's a 4 or 5 part series (cant remember) and each part has its own little title but for now the Series has no title, I have a few ideas but nothing definite. But that's not all, after this series is done, there is another little mini series thing that goes with it (has its own title as well).

I have been kinda working on the idea for this series and I have only written this one chapter so far but no worries guys, because I just got all my neat electronic gadgets taken away because I'm a lazy ass bum, so I have absolutely nothing to do but write….I am also getting a job but…..yeah. I'll be writing.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Two days later a raggedy old Volkswagen pulled into a parking lot situated close to a collection of Flats. The driver side door opened and a gentleman in a tweed suit stepped out, closing the door he walked around the car to the passenger side.

The passenger door opened a second later and a black duffel bag flew out, landing in the grass. A blonde teenage girl then stepped out and slammed the door shut.

The man frowned at the girl's clothes, an oversized pair of jean overalls over a white tank top, she wore a plaid shirt over it but several buttons were missing so it just hung open. On her feet were a pair of old gym shoes that no doubt, did not belong to her. Her hair was in two messy pigtails and he could see a bits of blood from several nights ago still in her hair.

The girl sighed, picked up her duffel bag and waited, gazing at the flats.

He made a mental note to give her some money to buy new clothes, it was obvious that the Watcher's Council wasn't interested in providing her with anything or replacing the things that she'd lost in the fire.

The man cleared his throat and came closer to the girl, "**The Flat is just down there,**" pointing to some black stairs ahead of them, "**104, it's rather spacious on the inside, you'll have your own bed and bathroom upstairs and mine will be behind the kitchen. Plenty of privacy, I made certain that all of the doors lock from the inside and your key to the flat is being made as we speak, in fact I'll need to go pick it up in a few minuets so you'll be alone to settle in.**"

The girl said nothing but moved across the grass and down the stairs to their flat, the man following after her. At the door, her unlocked it and stepped aside for her to go in.

He took a second before entering, and let out a sigh. It was going to take a bit of time for him to reach Buffy Summers. He'd known that of course, the council had fully informed him of her past and it was a sad one.

On the day before her 15th birthday, her parents were attacked and killed by a gang of vampires while returning with her to their home in Los Angeles, the next day she was called to become the Vampire Slayer. Her watcher, Merrick, took her to live with him in his small house, just outside of the major part of Los Angeles. For a year she lived with Merrick and began her training as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Then just a few days ago, 4 vampires posing as Social Workers got themselves invited inside, and killed Merrick. Buffy managed to dust two of them, before locking herself in the upstairs bathroom; the remaining two vamps gave up on breaking the door down and decided to just set the house on fire. When she smelt the smoke, Buffy came out of the bathroom and dragged her dead watcher out of the house, a neighbor called 911.

The day before attack, Buffy Summers had her 16th birthday and the decorations were still up the next day when she and Merrick were attacked.

And so the task of continuing her training and taking care of her fell to him, Rupert Giles, Watcher/Librarian.

Giles entered the flat and shut the door, glancing towards the kitchen he saw Buffy looking through the cupboards, he cursed under his breath for not remembering to buy any food.

"**I apologize; I haven't bought any food yet. If you'd like I will leave some money on the counter and you may order a pizza. I have to go pick up your key, I'll buy some groceries while I'm out, and if you would just make a list of anything specific you want.**" He turned to leave, paused and turned back to her, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills and held it out for her, "**This money is for you, I realize that the Council did not provide you with very much, so I'm giving you plenty of money to go out and buy yourself some clothes and whatever toilette tries you may need. I give you more at a later time but this amount should suffice for now.**"

Buffy came out of the kitchen, and accepted the money, "**Thank you**" she said, her voice small and quiet.

Giles smiled a little, "**You are free to come and go as you please, I only ask that on school nights you are home by 11,**" he took off his glasses and cleaned them, "**I have enrolled you in Sunnydale High, the local high school. I work there as the Librarian and keep most of my books and weapons there so that is where I plan to continue your training. We will train immediately after school so I ask that you please be on time.**" He put back on his glasses.

Buffy sighed, grabbed her duffel bag and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**THE NIGHT OF THE FIRE:**

Orange flames devoured the small white house as firemen franticly tried to put the fire out, a pair of paramedics carried a dead body to their ambulance as a blonde teenage girl sat in the grass sobbing.

Just across the street and a little ways down, a brown beat up old car sat unnoticed. It's owner, a young man with pale skin and bleached blonde hair, leaned against it watching the scene and smoking a cigarette.

He wore a black leather duster over a blood red shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, on his feet was a pair of steel toe, black leather boots. On both of his hands he wore a ring, on the left was a silver skull and on the right hand a gold ring with a small emerald in its center.

The young man watched as the black van pulled up and several men dressed in all black came and carried the girl away.

She was beautiful, a blonde goddess. For some reason that he couldn't understand, his unbeating heart ached for her as she was roughly carried to the van, screaming and crying to be left alone and the moment that she was silent he knew that she had been drugged. After all, 4 men could never hope to restrain a Slayer while she was conscious, the girl was too strong for them.

The young man was distracted from her, when another young man with messy brown hair ran across the street to him.

"**Well?**" The blonde one asked in an impatient English accent.

"**Vampires, I could smell them all over the place.**" He pushed some hair out of his face, "**They must have been keeping an eye on her for a while, and planned the whole thing out. When she locked herself in the bathroom they set the place on fire and took off.**"

"**She kill any?**"

"**Not sure but if she did their dust burnt up with the rest of the house, you should hear the story over there Spike, they're saying robbers broke in and stabbed the old man in the neck with a fork, and set the house on fire." **He laughed at their ignorance, "**Stabbed in the neck with a fork, can you believe that?**"

Spike dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boots, "**Who were the blokes in the black van?**" the van had left as the man in front of him, ran across the street.

"**You ever hear of the WCSF? They work for that Watcher's Council, they track down and kill any vamps that are stupid enough to get caught on the radar, you know gettin' noticed by the police or something. These guys also hunt down rogue Slayers or one's like this kid, with nobody. Now that her watcher is dead, those boys'll be cartin' her off to the next one.**"

"**Where?**"

"**My guess is Sunnydale, small town a few miles from here. Word is it's got a Hellmouth, attracts a lot of our kind.**"

Spike nodded, "**Been there, picked up a few souvenirs,**" he played with the gold ring, "**When do you reckon they'll take her there?**"

"**I heard those guys takin' about her watcher still getting things set up, I think one of 'em said she was gonna be down there in two days.**" He grinned at Spike, "**Why so interested in her? You gonna add her to your collection?**"

"**I think I'll let you fledglings 'ave a go at her, seein' as your both so new to the game. I just want to watch this one, Slayers aren't just for killing mate, you can learn from them too and I have a feeling that this girl is different from the others.**"

"**You mean hot?**" the dark haired man laughed, "**I saw pictures of the two you killed, they weren't ugly but this one is defiantly the best lookin'. I'd have myself a good time with her, maybe even turn her and have myself a permanent sex kitten.**" He laughed harder at that then stopped somewhat abruptly and glanced down; a stake was protruding from his chest right where his unbeating heart sat, he glanced back up at Spike and then crumbled into dust.

Spike took one last look at the scene across the street, the fire was out now and people were starting to return to their homes. Spike sighed, got in his car and drove off in the direction of Sunnydale.

* * *

When Giles returned from Grocery shopping, the flat was silent. The pizza box that he had expected to be either on the counter or in the trash was no where in sight, and most of the pizza money was still on the counter where he'd left it.

As he began to put the groceries away, Buffy came down stairs and went over to his book shelf, she slid a book into an open space and scanned the shelves for another one.

She had showered and changed, her blonde hair now freshly combed and clean, hung down just below her shoulders. She was now wearing a black tank top that to his relief, was not very revealing, she also wore a pair of gray sweatpants.

Buffy pulled a book from the shelf and flipped it open, scanning the pages.

"**You didn't order yourself a pizza?**" he asked setting a bag of frozen corn on the counter.

Buffy shook her head, "**Not hungry.**" She sighed and snapped the book shut then turned to face him, "**I'm going shopping tomorrow and checking out the town, I took some of the pizza money so I could get something to eat when I'm out.**" She looked at the book in her hands, then glanced back up at him, "**I'll be back by curfew.**" she waited for a second for any objections then turned and went upstairs to her bedroom.

The next morning she was gone, a short note was left on the table behind the couch reminding him of where she had gone. The book that she had taken up to her room was back on the shelf and a new one was gone.

Giles was pleased that she doing her Slayer homework, reading the books that he had on various demons.

When Buffy returned that night she was carrying several bags of clothes.

"**I take it you found the mall alright.**" Giles remarked humorously from his desk next to the book shelf.

"**Yeah.**" She answered tiredly

"**Good, good.**" he got up and went to the kitchen to refill his tea cup, "**Would you like a cup of tea?**" he offered.

"**No thanks, I'm just gonna hang this stuff and got to sleep.**" She lifted the shopping bags.

"**Very well, I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about your patrols and I've decided that it would be best to wait until I've tested your skills first. I'd like to see how far you've gotten in your training before you start going off at night to slay.**"

Buffy's face hardened for a second as memories of her first watcher returned, for a minute she looked ready to cry but she bit them back and swallowed the lump in her throat before quietly answering, "**Alright.**"

Giles nodded, "**I also wanted to inform you that, you will be starting school in two days, on Monday. It was the soonest that they could accept you on such short notice, the semester has already started so they had a bit of trouble creating your schedule but I got a phone call today that everything was just fine.**" He took off his glasses and cleaned them, "**I can drive you for the first few days until, you've memorized the way but because I am a part of the staff I am required to be at school an hour and a half before first bell.**"

Buffy shifted the bags in her hands, "**Its fine, I'd prefer to walk anyways.**" Then she was gone, her bedroom door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

As Spike entered the administration office on Monday morning, he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Was he really going to try and pretend that he was just a regular pimply faced 18 year old? He hadn't set a foot inside of a school for over a hundred years, and never an American one.

He knew a bit about how they worked the cliques that formed and things like that but he'd never experienced it himself having gone to school in England during the 1890's.

The lady behind the counter typed quickly on her keyboard before handing him a schedule and map of the school. He looked at the scheduled and was amused when he saw his information printed across the top:

Name: William J. De'Sanguinary

Age: 18

Date of Birth: October 27, 1978

Parents: Anne and James De'Sanguinary

Sex: Male

Year: 11

"**If you'll have a seat over there, principal Flutie will be with you in a few minutes.**" She said dismissing him.

Spike took a seat in one of the chairs farthest away from the desk, the lady kept one eye on him to be sure that he wouldn't miss behave. He glanced at the wooden door next to him, he could hear a man talking on the other side,

"**Once again, I welcome you to Sunnydale High Miss Summers.**"

Spike grinned, so she was here and starting school the very same day as him, that fledgling vampire may have been a right wanker but his information was solid.

The door opened and a pudgey man with an annoyingly large smile stood in the door way, he wasn't looking at Spike though, he was waiting for the girl to come out, "**Have a seat out here until the bell rings, Mrs. Ralston will give you a schedule and map of the school.**"

The blonde girl exited the office looking somewhat annoyed. Spike breathed in her scent as she walked past him and sat down a few chairs away. She was wearing a small dark red t-shirt, a pair of tight black jeans and black leather boots that did not zip up but rather had two silver buckles on the outside. Her blonde hair was hanging down in curls around her face and he couldn't help but stare for a few seconds.

"**Mr. Sanguinary, your next.**" Said the Principal, reminding Spike of where he was.

"**It's **_**De'**_**Sanguinary.**" Spike corrected as he got to his feet and entered the office.

* * *

Buffy received her schedule from the lady behind the counter, Mrs. Ral-whatever and sat back down. She could still feel the gaze of the bleached blonde hottie in leather even though he was gone now, she had sensed that he was looking at her when she sat down but decided to ignore him. Guys that looked like him could only lead to trouble. 

Instead of worrying about him, Buffy looked over her schedule and frowned when she saw Geometry, her worst subject. Fortunately it was the last class of the day and she would have enough pent up frustration to fuel her training after school. Of course, she didn't really plan to attend the class everyday for the entire year, ditching would defiantly ensue.

As Buffy developed her plan for ditching geometry, the principal's door opened and Flutie delivered his welcome speech then told the leather clad hottie to have a seat. He dropped down in a seat a bit closer to her than they were before.

Flutie got their passes from Mrs. Ralston and looked them over, "**Well, it looks like you two are both going to History, how convenient.**" He smiled, "**You two can find the classroom together and you'll have already met one new person.**" He handed them the passes, "**Buffy Summers, meet William De'Sanguinary, William meet Buffy Summers.**"

"**Thought I went over this in there, I go by Spike.**"

"**Now, now I'll call you by whatever your parents named you and according to your information its William, if you want to be called Spike then perhaps next year you should put down Spike instead of William, until then...**" he waited until Spike slouched in defeat before going back to his office.

"**Bloody Pillock.**" Spike muttered when the man was gone.

The 2nd bell rang just then and Buffy got up to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, she turned around to look at Spike.

"**What's the rush pet?**"

"**I don't want to be late.**" she replied, glancing at his hand on her arm.

Spike removed his hand, "**'least wait up love, going the same place.**" He followed after her, a notebook tucked under his arm and a pencil sticking out of the pocket of his duster.

Buffy moved quickly through the halls, not wanting to endure the embarrassment of being late on her first day at a new school even with a pass, Spike kept up with her, his duster billowing behind him.

As Buffy was turning a corner, a door opened unexpectedly and knocked her books and purse onto the floor, a guy with messy brown curls and a dorky grin appeared and dropped to the floor to pick up her things, "**I am really sorry about that.**" He franticly rushed to pick up her things.

Spike knelt down as well and picked up a few of the stranger things that fell out of her purse, namely, the wooden stake and miniature bottle of holy water, "**You should be more careful mate, could've knocked out the girl here.**"

The boy stood up and hand the books and purse to Buffy, "**Sorry.**"

"**Thanks.**" Buffy glanced around for her missing items, her attention no longer on the guy in front of her.

"**Well, I guess I'll see you around then.**" The guy said before rushing off.

As soon as he was gone Spike handed the stake and holy water to Buffy, "**I nicked 'em before the boy had a chance to see 'em.**"

Buffy shoved the items into her purse and looked at Spike, "**Why did you think I wouldn't want anybody to see them?**"

Spike shrugged, "**Who carries a stake and holy water to school? That'll give these buggers reason enough to talk about you; they'll start thinking your strange if your not careful pet.**"

Buffy gave him a look at said she was unconvinced, "**Your telling me that you were trying to protect my reputation?**"

"**Well, that an' I figured you'd be in a spot of trouble if he started askin' questions 'bout 'em.**"

Buffy glanced around then grabbed Spike by the arm and pulled him aside, "**What do you know about them?**"

Spike chuckled, "**I know enough, my folks were killed by 'em 'fore I moved out here, stayed with my godparents for a bit after that, then I moved in with a friend, treats me as if I was 'is son, taught me all I needed to know and more.**"

Buffy studied him for a bit before deciding to accept his story for now, "**I'm sorry about your family,**" she paused, "**My mom and dad were called a few years ago by them.**"

"**So you into that whole revenge bit or what?**" nodding at the items in her purse.

"**You've never heard of the Vampire Slayer?"**

"**That's you?**" pretending to be surprised.

"**Yeah…that's me.**" A touched of sadness in her voice, she looked away then turned back to him, "**We better get to class.**" Spike nodded and followed close behind her.

* * *

Spike slouched backwards in his chair and let out a sigh of utter boredom and cursed whoever the daft fool was who thought up the idea of Advisory. 

History class looked to be quite interesting, he was sure to get an easy 'A' especially since he'd practically lived through half of it, he had hoped to run into Buffy after class but a prissy brunette had snatched her up. After that was Literature and Poetry, which wasn't so terrible but would require a bit of work, today though he got to just relax as some red-headed brain carried most of the book discussion herself.

But now he was in this hell hole, 15 minutes of pointless excruciating torture, his teacher droned about silent reading days and schedule changes but Spike was uninterested.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Spike glanced up, the guy next to him held out a folded piece of paper with the initials C.C. on the top. Spike opened the note and read:

_Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cordelia Chase. I am also last year's prom queen and will be elected again this year. I just wanted to welcome you to Sunnydale High, home of the Razorbacks. If you ever have any questions or just want to get to know me better, just call me at this number, 291-3921. _

_Signed, Cordelia Chase._

Spike frowned, then crumpled the piece of paper as he glanced around wondering who had written it. He didn't have to wonder for long though because it was none other than the prissy brunette who had left with Buffy earlier, she gave him a fake smile clearly insulted that he had crumpled her note then turned back around to face the teacher.

A second later the bell rang and Spike tossed the paper in the trash on the way out.

* * *

Buffy sat up in the bleachers wearing, her gym uniform, all around her kids talked with their friends, gossiping about awesome parties and recent breakups. Buffy Summers sat alone at the top, glancing around. 

A squeak from the bleachers caused her to turn, "**Spike.**"

He smiled, "**You seem to be the only one who'll call me that, Pet.**" He sat next to her, he was wearing the same uniform.

"**You have gym this period too?**" relieved that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"**It's a bloody violation of my constitutional rights havin' to dress up like this.**" He scowled, glancing at his burgundy sweat pants and gold t-shirt.

Buffy laughed, "**You're not American, you have no constitutional rights.**"

"**This get up is embarrassing, how the bloody hell am I supposed to get people callin' me Spike if they have me wearin' these things?**"

Buffy tugged at her burgundy shorts, the girls uniform, "**Be grateful they don't make you wear these shorts, they stop mid thigh.**"

Spike looked at her, "**I don't see a problem with it, its motivation for those of us who enjoy seein' a little leg now and then.**" He grinned as Buffy blushed

As they waited for class to begin, Buffy and Spike compared schedules and found that they both had Driver's Ed after gym, then lunch. After lunch they wouldn't see each other until 8th period Health class. They decided to meet after gym and go to lunch together.

Soon the red-headed girl from Spike's Lit and Poetry class asked to join them and introduced herself as Willow Rosenberg.

Buffy and Spike both took to the girl fairly well as she offered to help them catch up with their school work, she was friendly enough but also a bit shy. She wore the same gym uniform as Buffy and her fiery red hair hung down her back.

In the middle of the conversation Willow paused and frowned a little, "**Aren't you with Cordelia's crew?** **I saw her talking to you after first period.**"

Buffy laughed at that startling Willow and drawing the attention of a few kids who were nearby, "**The only thing that Cordelia Chase and I have in common is that I used to be a cheerleader, captain actually but that's not my scene anymore.**"

Spike frowned, "**tried to get her grubby little claws into me too.**"

Buffy looked at him, a little bit jealous for some reason, "**What'd she say to you?**"

"**Gave me her phone number, tossed it away right in front of her too. You should've seen the look she gave me after I did that, thought she was gonna summon the football team after me.**"

Buffy was a little relieved to hear that Spike wasn't interested in Cordelia Chase; but she wasn't sure why it bothered her. Just a few hours ago she had declared him to be too much trouble and now here she was getting jealous over him.

He didn't seem like a bad person, the bad boy thing seemed to be just a look for him something that he probably developed after his parents died. And the fact that he knew about vampires and seemed to share her dislike for them was just another reason to trust him.


End file.
